knight in shining armour
by ravenloverxxx
Summary: Slade has finaly got the upper hand and is about to end the titans lifes and take over jump when a mysterious man defeats slade and saves the titans and jump, in return he asks for a place to stay. who is this mysterious hero? or is he a villian? why does he want to stay with the titans? is he to good for a hotel? terrible summary please read and review its my first story


Paste your document here...

Today just wasn't a good day for the Titans and the gun to Robins head wasn't making It any better.

Today started like any other day in the Titan's tower, a T shaped building on an island in jump city's bay which houses its 5 guardians, all 5 young heroes woke up at 7am ate a quick breakfast and began training all day preparing to defend jump city from its villains.

What started as a normal day for the Titans was most certainly not a normal day for their nemesis, the worst Meta human super villain jump city had to offer, Slade. Slade had finally lost it. You could tell by the way he spoke, no longer in the cold unfeeling monotone voice but in a harsh throaty voice filled with hate and anger. You could tell by the way he held himself, no longer in a perfect posture chin high but slightly hunched hand in front of his body as if expecting an attack at any moment.

And today he stood in the center of down town Jump with 5 kneeling heroes all fighting their specially made bindings to no avail, with 4 large heavily armored heavily armed tank bots (one of which took beast boy AND cyborg together to destroy), a large robot with a rocket launcher on its back ready to level the surrounding building, and, in his demented state, a large Taurus raging bull .454 revolver which held 5 rounds big enough to splatter even Star Fires brains on the street.

"you'll never get away with this Slade!" Robin spat out at the demented Slade.

"Oh Robin id love to go into a long pointless boring monologue about how I am getting away with it giving you time to escape and defeat me like every time before but not today." Slade said with his sadistic grin. Then he grabbed Star Fire by the hair and dragged her in front of the group. "I think ill start with your little bitch Robin" Slade said pushing her on her knees he pulled her hair so she had to look Robin in the eyes then while she was screaming into her gag he lowered the barrel of the large handgun to her head. "Any last words?" he said to Robin. Robin didn't say anything he just stared into Slade's eyes with hate. Slade cocked back the hammer of his double action pistol not having to but wanting to build suspense. He waited in the suspense not breaking eye contact with Robin both primed with hatred. Silence filled the air for one second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Then the silence was broken by the rev of a bike. Everyone including Slade looked down the road searching past the abandoned cars looking for the owner of the noise as it got closer. A man riding a large Harley drove towards the group swerving between cars at ninety miles an hour. Slade looked confused at first then busted out in a fit of laughter.

"HAHA this is your rescue. HAHAHA one man….HAHA… riding…..HAHA… a motorcycle…HAHA am I supposed to be intimidated? HAHA kill that bastard" he said with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard to the large robot with the rocket launcher just as the motorcycle used an overturned car as a ramp. Fifty feet in the air in mid flip the missile slammed head long into the motorcycle creating a large ball of fire.

"HAHA I wanna see the body HAHA stupid man who ever he was HAHA" Slade said as he laughed and watched waiting for the man to fall out of the ball of fire.

The motorcycle came down first although it didn't make sense why but it slammed into the asphalt but looked relatively unharmed considering it just got hit with a missile. Then the man appeared out of the ball of smoke in what looked like a controlled descend until he hit the ground landing on his knees cracking the asphalt around him. Silence filled the air as the man stood up with 6 pairs of eyes glued to him dumbfounded. He brushed some ruble off his shoulder before he looked at Slade who was standing only two hundred feet away.

"Slade Wilson releases the titans and I will allow you to leave with your life." The man said in a calm but stern voice. The man was wearing a plane white T-shirt tucked into blue jeans with combat boots and a plain black hoodie on. No costume. No weapons. No gadgets. Slade started to laugh before he directed his four tank bots to end the man's life.

"You've been warned. I am no hero Slade." He said threateningly as he began to walk towards the large tank bots which drew swords. Slade looked at Robin.

"Watch a man trying to be a hero get cut to pieces trying to save you." Slade said accusingly with a laugh. "This day gets better and better."

The tank bots began to circle the man raising their swords scanning him watching him for any signs than he would be an actual threat. Seeing no reason to believe this man capable of being a threat the lead tank bot stepped forward moving his sword in a cross slice aiming for his torso. The man had other thoughts.

He ducked the cross swing with lightning speed dodging to the tank bots right side he slammed his foot into its knee and grabbed its left shoulder as it was falling throwing it with its own weight into another tank bot approaching from behind.

Using this distraction he jumped at another tank bot who had its sword resting straight up with its arms fully extended down ending just above its leg. He jack hammered both feet down into its hands kicking off grabbing its head spinning and landing on its back where he swung using his own momentum to ram both his feet into its back and letting go of its head sending it into two advancing tank bot knocking both of them to the ground.

He landed on his back but rolled with it so he ended up on his feet. He then charged the only tank bot that wasn't scrambling to get up. It made an attempt to impale him but was slow so he rolled mid step to the left of the attack and slammed his fist into its metal plated side. The hit was so loud it reminded cyborg of a car crash and the Titans and Slade all thought he must have broken every bone in his hand. But then he grabbed its left arm which was still fully extended pulling down and in he spun the tank bot around and off its feet. The robot was four foot off the ground when its feet left it and the man grabbed its throat slamming it into the ground before punching it in the face once. Twice. Three times.

Then the man stood and yelled a throaty battle cry before charging the other three tank bots. It was a massacre. The battle finally came to an end when he ripped the remaining tank bot in half down the shoulder. The man, a random civilian for all the Titans and Slade knew, had just destroyed four tank bots that would have been a challenge for the Titans themselves and wasn't even injured or tired. The man used his foot to pick up a fallen sword from one of the, once weapons of destruction, but now just several piles of scrap metal, as it spun in midair he kicked it sending the massive sword hurdling into the remaining robot with the rocket launcher. Before it could even process the incoming projectile the sword slammed into the center of the rocket baring tank bot and passed straight through then preceding to go through a truck and a wall. The tank bot remained standing for a moment before collapsing in a pile of sparks.

Slade looked around him in shock knowing he should just raise the gun and shoot the 5 Titans but not able to. He looked at the pile of metal spread out in front of him a once Titan conquering army but in minutes nothing. He looked at his nemesis bound and gagged staring wide eyed at the stranger. He looked down at the massive handgun. "5 shots" he thought over in his head. Then he looked at the man a random person really who was walking towards one of the most feared humans alive wielding a massive handgun looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. Slade snapped. Without saying anything he raised the handgun aiming at the man who continued to walk towards him. He couldn't miss. He pulled the trigger slightly stunned by the handguns large kick. Bullet made contact Slade was to accurate to miss this close but the man continued to walk towards him unharmed. Slade raised the gun again and fired at the man who was 20 feet away but again the man was unharmed. Slade was pissed now so he fired the remaining 3 rounds into the man but again he was unharmed. Slade just stood there in shock until the man reached him. He opened up his hand and in it a large pile of flaky lead that Slade knew were once 5 bullets. The man dumped the lead out onto the street and smiled at Slade.

"How?" was the only thing Slade managed to say in his shocked state.

"Cause I'm a badass like that" the man said with a laugh before kicking Slade in the knee. Slade collapsed and the man reached behind Slade and with one quick punch shattered a vertebra paralyzing Slade from the waist down. "And know you will never hurt another person Death stroke. He said before kicking Slade on his back.

All the Titans watched in awe and horror as the man, there rescuer, ended Slade's career as a villain. He stood up straight and began to walk towards the Titans who were all bound and with the exception of a dumbfounder Robin gagged. The man drew a large knife out of his hoodie and began cutting the bound Titans free. When they were all free Raven, being the level headed on, started to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Who are yo…." Raven began.

"I need a place to stay. Y'll owe me." he said simple before he began walking to the T car which, cyborg thanked god, was unscratched. He opened the back door and sat down in the car closing the door leaving 5 very confused Titans and a paralyzed villain behind.


End file.
